Love = Disaster
by Cool Kitty
Summary: This is my first part fic. Can you please read it through. I would like an opnion on it thanx a lot. And read all my fics.
1. Default Chapter Title

Part 1  
  
  
  
Feelings  
  
*********************************************  
  
By Cool Kitty  
  
"Oh seel why can't I think of anything but him?" Misty asked.  
  
Who? Ash?  
  
"I can't help it, I just love Ash"  
  
Well we all knew that didn't we?  
  
"The first time I saw how much he cared for his pokemon, I  
just fell in love"  
  
Ewwwww  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Ash was at Viridian forest looking for pokemon, only that he  
didn't have his mind on it not at all"  
  
"Pika, pikachu pika?" (Ash what are you thinking about)  
  
"Oh nothin'"  
  
"Piiika?" (really)  
  
Yeah really?  
  
"uh um"  
  
"Pikachu pika pi pika pikachu" (Comon Ash, I know you well  
enough)  
  
"I keep thinking about Misty I can't help it, I just love her"  
  
Ooooh wait till Misty hears this. Let the two talk only that they  
didn't see the ears listing quietly.  
  
"Pika pikachu" ( Why don't you tell her?)  
  
"I-I-I----"  
  
"Pika pikachu pi pi pikachu" (Don't tell me you don't have the  
guts to tell her)  
  
"I don't have the guts to tell her"  
  
Well the ears got to have to have a owner it's ----- surprisingly  
nurse Joy.  
  
As Joy was spying on Ash someone else is talking to his  
pokemon as well -------- Brock.  
  
"comon Vulpix, I know what you want me to do, but no I won't  
do it"  
  
"Vul vul" (Why not?)  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Vul vulpix" (Then do it)  
  
"Yeah but......"  
  
Do you get my point? Who are you talking about a "rock"?  
  
"Vul" (but what?)  
  
" It seems to me that Misty only thinks of Ash. I mean what if I  
ruin our relationship by telling her? I don't want to risk it. If  
it's too bad she would hate me and my chances would sink like  
the Titanic"  
  
"Vul vul vulpix" (It's still worth a try!)  
  
"No Vulpix you don't really understand me"  
  
"Vul" (well)  
  
Pause.  
  
"Vul vulpix" (If you think so)  
  
YOu know, Brock could be as stubborne (who cares about the  
spelling) as Ash sometimes.  
  
Anyway let's just hop of the mushy train  
and...................................  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
WHAT THE H*** WAS THAT? ********.  
  
"MISTY!" the two boys called at once.  
  
HEY! you're bursting my eardrums you i*****!  
  
Anyway  
  
"What the h*** was that??" Ash asked after seing Misty  
hugging a tree.  
  
At last somebody agrees with me AND it's Misty's admirer  
you-know-who.  
  
" A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a.........."  
  
"Slow down" BRock said.  
  
"A-a-a-a-a BUG" Misty burped out.  
  
Ok shes ok now.  
  
"A what? Oh ha ah aha arg" Ash was cut by Mist's big foot on  
his--- well according to Misty accidentally---forhead.  
  
"Ooops, sorry I was supposed to kick your mouth." Misty said.  
  
While Brock and Pikachu did the classic fall down.  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Note: I disclaim this whole fic, so don't come kicking and  
screaming to me about (if anyone ever reads it, that is)  
  
Also e-mail me if you want to scream, kick or comment at  
psychokiller99@hushmail.com THANK YOU!!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Love = Disaster Part 2 Falling  
  
The next day at dawn. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock  
were at the river. "I need to wash myself. Can you guys go  
away please?" Misty said. You see Misty is very girly and  
every where she goes she needs a bath. "Ok whatever  
you say miss" Ash and Brock said. What happened to her  
proper name? um guys? anyone here? *wail* I was  
egnored. "Pika pi pikaaaachu" (can I stay please) Beggers  
can't be choosers Pikachu! "Piiiiiiiiii ka chuuuuuuuuuuu"  
(Thunder shocks the aurthor) ooooooookkkkkkkay I'll be  
quiet now, NOT! "NO" Misty shouted. Why shout? calm  
down. "Pi pikachu" (Why can't I stay?) Yeah why not?  
"Because you are a boy and besides you'll tell Ash about  
it" Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww and  
double ewwwwwwwwwwwwww. "Pi pi pika chu chu" (No  
I won't) "Anyway I don't want you to see me" "Pi ka" (Ok)  
Just tell her you're a girl Pika pal. The boys and Pikachu  
left. While Brock and Pikachu went back to the tent. Ash  
hanged around. You see Ash really loves Mist so much  
and he has never see her properly, Misty unbuttoned one  
button. "Ohh" Ash said while he was behind a bush trying  
to hide. "Who was that? Ash?! "Oops" Ash said as he  
stumbled into the river. "Help help I can't swim" he cried.  
Ha!! As Misty is a Water Pokemon trainer she knows how  
to swim very well. Verry verry well indeed. "I hate you Ash  
Ketchum! I'll never be able to trust you again" Good  
ridance. "Please just help me!"  
Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo MISTY!! Ash  
was waving his hands helplessly around. Misty felt sorry  
for him and anyway Ash was the love of her life.  
  
While at the tents Brock and Pikachu were looking for  
Ash. "Where is ASH?" Rrocke cried. Simple question  
simple answer, being saved. "Pi pika chu chu pi?" (How  
am i supposed to know) At that moment they heard a  
voice that Sounded a lot like Ash. This voice was coming  
from the river. "Pi pika pika chu" (Quickly lets go) Pikachu  
was impatient. Not that pikachu has ever been patient.  
  
"Help quickly someone save me" Ash cried Misty is now  
in her togs. She jumped into the water. Swimming ove to  
Ash who looked like a fish with it's head chopped off. She  
grabbed Ash by the arm and draggedhim to land. Ash  
spluttered. By then Pikachu and Brock had arrived. "Pi  
pika chu pikachu" ( Are you alright Ash?) Pikachu asked  
in a sad voice. Knowing that his master was very sick  
Pikachu ran over to him and nudged him.  
"It's  
Okk I'm alright" "Pi ka ka chu chu" (Are you sure) "Yes,  
Pikachu I'm alright" "Ash Ash are you Ok" Misty cried.  
"Thanks alot Misty" Ash said in a weak voice. Brock felt  
lonly one because Ash had all the attention and two that  
Misty saved Ash. Misty changed her tone. "I'm still mad at  
you for looking correction--sping on me" "I- I'm sorry  
Misty" Ash said before falling over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
after a while they were in Ash's tent and pikach was  
beside Ash. Finally Ash woke up. END TEASER ** END OF  
PART TWO Authors Notes: I dispise this fic if you can  
avoid it avoid it. I advise anybody who hates musy mushy  
stuff never to read it again. E-mail me with any comments  
at psychokiller99@hushmail.com THANK YOU!  



End file.
